rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Uzumaki
'Hikari' 光 - Hikari. 'The name "Hikari" means "Light", she was given this name because she was the first born Child of her Parents and thus, brought "Light" into their lives. She was also named this because her Father wished for a boy, to prevent any teasing in later life they gave her a unisex name with a boysih undertone.' 'Uzumaki' 'The Uzumaki Clan are distant Blood Relatives of the Senju Clan, the Symbol is shown below on Hikari Uzumaki's Back. Hikari's Father was an Uzumaki and therefore she is half. Uzumaki's are known for their Fuinjutsu making them praised and feared throughout the Shinobi world. Hikari has few Uzumaki traits, the most obvious being her bright Red hair. A slight love of Ramen, huge grin, friendly attitude and her ability to make friends with many people.' 'Kezeriah' 'Yes! Kezeriah is my actual name! I wish I was as awesome as my RPC is but alas, I am just an ordinary boring Human c:' Category:Hikari Uzumaki: Training Log Category:RPC 'Nickname (optional)' Kari, RiRi, Ki, The Red Hyuga. 'Age & Date of Birth' 13th of Decenber, Hikari is currently 17. 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Konohagakure 'Height' 5'4 ' 'Weight 130lbs/58kgs 'Blood Type' O''' '''Occupation Shinobi. ANBU. 'Scars/Tattoos' A double Tetragram Seal with an Eight Sign Seal. Visible upon her Belly later in life when she is able to use Kurama's Chakra. ' 'Affiliation Konohagakure. The Village Hidden In The Leaves. 'Relationship Status' Spade 'Personality & Behaviour' Hikari Uzumaki is a very laid back individual, she enjoys casual days in the sun of Konohagakure but also enjoys Missions. She comes across as extremely Childish on occasion, often laughing and joking, but is an extremely intelligent girl who also loves to pay Shogi and work out puzzles. Hikari was assigned to the ANBU at a young age by her Father who decided that she would be excellent at the job, he wasn't wrong. As she grew up she spent alot of time in the ANBU itself and around the ANBU members so when it became time for her to join a Squad as a Genin things were difficult. She is very easy going and makes friends almost instantly, she can also be extremely serious and stern, she does not allow herseflf to fail a mission under any circumstances. Her loyalty to her Kage and her Village are absolute, she is an extremely loyal and trusthworthy individual who is always keen to do the right thing. Hikari is also bitter, due to being the current Jinchuriki of Kurama. 'Nindo (optional)' Never back down, never give up. Don't take anyone's shit and NEVER let them take you alive. 'Bloodline/Clan' Uzumaki (Explained above) Hyuga: Hikari's Mom is a Member of the Hyuga Clan and thus Hikari is half, she has inherited the Byakugan, which is a Doujutsu sacred to this Clan. Byakugan is a Kekkei Genkai that gives the wielder extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and the Chakra Circulatory System, amoungst other things, and expel Chakra from any of the Tenketsu in their Body. The Clan is seperated into two parts, the Main House and the Branch House, Hikari's Mother is a decendant of the Main House but was Born Third in line. Regardless of this, due to past hyuga Shinobi, abilities that would usually only be taught to the Main House have also been taught to Hikari. ' 'Family Mother: Nagisa Hyuga - Nagisa Hyuga was born third in line in the Main Branch, much to her dismay, as such she left home young to stay in the Village of Konoha itself, one of the few Hyuga to do so. Although she has the Byakugan and can use it, she never really trained in the art and thus is capable of defending herself but not very well. She is a quiet Women who prefers to stay at home rather than fight. 'Father: Kotetsu Uzumaki - Kotetsu Uzumaki was an average Shinobi who trained many ANBU members, after being injuried during his time on Missions as a Jounin he was confined to the Village for almost half of his life. He lived in bitterness until he met Nagisa and eventually, when they had Hikari, he pushed all his knowledge onto her. He was gentle man, but firm, he loved his Family more than his own life and in the end died saving them. Was the Jinchuriki before Hikari.' '(Adopted) Brother: Sake - Sake has no name or Clan and it is still to this day not known where he came from. As a child Hikari found Sake drowning in a nearby River and dashed in to save him bringing him home to the Family. After much examinations and treatment he was allowed to stay in Konohagakure. At first he was to be kept with the Hokage, but seeing as Sake and Hikari had become so close they allowed him to live with the Family where he still remains. He is an average Genin, despite being much older than Hikari, and does not enjoy being a Shinobi.' 'Ninja Rank' Chunin. 'ANBU: Rank 4.' ' ' 'Element One' Wind Release: Futon. ' ' 'Element Two' None as if yet. 'Weapon of choice' Uzumaki Katana. ' ' Jutsu Levels 'Tools' Katana, Shuriken, Kunai, Paper Bombs, Smoke Bombs, Chakra Blade (Just one), Seals, Several Senbon (Rarely used). 'Jutsu List' ''Transformation Technique '' ''Clone Technique '' ''Body Replacement Technique '' ''Rope Escape Technique '' ''Generic Sealing Technique Body Flicker Shadow Clone Jutsu Adept in Chakra Control ''' Gentle Fist' ''Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (One Hundred Twenty-Eight Plams) (Thirty-Two Palms) Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm (Mountain Crusher) (Vacuum Wall Palm) Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Training Palm Bottom Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Water Needle Training 'Wind Release' '(Hikari's Wind Release still needs work) Needles of The Wind (Chakra Point version also) Rasengan version, in training Great Vortex training Wind Bullets Blade of Wind Barrage Training RasenShuriken started training, far from complete '''Fuinjutsu ''still in Training Chakra Draining Seal Five-Seal Barrier Five Elements Unseal Four Corner Seal Teleportation Four Corner Seal Teleportation Release Fuinjutsu Trap Four-Corner Sealing Barrier 'Allies/Enemies' 'Spade - The Man she Loves (Thought to be deceased) '''Verin Rinha - Friend from Sunagakure 'Varin Doku - Friend from Sunagakure' 'Hachiko Moto - Lady Hokage' 'Enemies so far: None' 'Background Information' 'Chapter One: The Red Hyuga' ''Few things in life are easy, few things in life are explainable, we believe much of what we are told and thus forget to see for ourselves, with our own eyes what it is that hinders us or strengthens us. Many a person never sees, never grows, never hungers for knowledge, never hungers for life or love, never hungers at all but lives a dull mundane existence. It is the love of one another, the bonds that make us truly strong, protecting those we love and would die without, protecting what is precious to us. - UzumakiHikari 'Blood red hair and dim purple eyes, the worlds most unseen combination and yet here it was, as clear as day under the Konohagakure moon. It spread its wings high in the night and set out to cherish the life that had been given to it and the lives of those around it. The name given to such a combination of raw beauty? Hikari. A simple name but a pure one, as pure and bright as the name suggests, born on a night just as brilliant as the parents both brave and caring. But that night had been long ago, it seemed like forever ago, like some how the time had just trickled by without anyone ever noticing. '''Hikari Uzumaki, a girl rather short and pale for her age with a face grinning like she'd just pulled a prank on someone and the poor person had yet to find out. Full of energy like it was Christmas morning and bouncing on the balls of her feet, her left hand clutching her Fathers long Robe. Her father, Kotetsu Uzumaki, glanced down at his daughter with his lake like orbs and suppressed a small smile. A child full of such youth and energy, neither like him nor her mother, no... It seemed that their Child had created a mind entirely of her own with out their help. 'It troubled him in that moment, seeing her so happy and innocent as she was, whether what he was doing and the decision he was making was the correct one. He felt sweat moisten his brown and he wiped it away gently with his right index finger whilst clearing his throat gently. No matter, it was to late to turn back now, he chanced another glance as his adorable daughter, she would be just fine.' 'The wooden steps creaked as Kotetsu and Hikari climbed them slowly, they lead to the door of the Hokage's office. the door was old also and looked as though a solid knock could break it off its fragile hinges, this being noticed, Kotetsu cautiously knocked a little quieter than usual. ' '"WHO IS IT!?"' 'The yell startled both Kotetsu and his young daughter, they both drew back from the door slowly their eyes as wide as saucers. Her Father pulled himself together and stood up quickly, gathering his robe:' '"Kotetsu Uzumaki, m'lady" He said a little louder than he intended, his voice breaking slightly.' 'Hikari, for the most part, was pretty oblivious to the goings on, she had found an exceptionally creaky spot upon the floorboards below her feet and was currently making different sounds by distributing her weight upon them, giggling to herself. It was only when her Father grabbed her hand and pulled her forward that she realized what was going on and came back to reality.' 'The Hokage didn't scare her very much, in fact she thought the Hokage was a little weird, so as her Father introduced himself she zoned out once against glancing around the room. Her dim purple eyes went wide as she saw all the books surrounding them, Hikari loved to read and learn. She loved the feeling of filling her head with knowledge no matter what it was, her Mother said she got that from Grandpa, but she wasn't so sure. All Grandpa seemed to do was drool and forget things, she'd never seen him read a book in her entire life.' '"So you're young Hikari?"' 'Before she could do anything the Hokage was upon her, staring down at her like she was some form of interesting insect, she backed away slightly, this Lady was creeping her out. Without realizing she leaned back to far and toppled backwards landing on her backside with a small "thump", she groaned gently.' '"Sheesh Lady" She said as she stood up, now slightly angry "Waddya do that for?"' 'The Hokage was quite taken back by her response, her face went from shocked to laughter in 2.5 seconds, causing Hikari to move even further back from her.' 'The Hokage finally stopped laughing and looked at Hikari with a happy smile upon her face, not that that was any comfort at the present moment, and moved to sit back down.' '"Very well Kotetsu" She said simply "I will accept her to train in the ANBU at the end of next week providing the Sealing goes well"' 'Kotetsu bowed his head "Thank you m'lady, thank you"' 'Hikari had once again stopped listening and was fumbling through the books to her left like she'd never seen something so wonderful. If she hadn't been she would have heard the Hokage use a term that many of the Konohagakure Villagers would end up using:' '"The Red Hyuga indeed" ' 'Chapter Two: Jinchuriki' ''In the early morning when the sun spills over the horizon few people are awake to see the beauty that unfolds as the world is once again revealed to us. As birds begin singing and every creature wakes up for the long day ahead, many people miss the beauty, some never no of it and some.... Some take it for granted. - UzumakiHikari 'The sun was rising slowly above the trees as the birds began waking and the bustle of Konohagakure began, everyone began their normal lives, doing normal things, speaking with normal people. But a usual loud Red Head was missing running through the streets, usually late and eating toast getting crumbs everywhere as she ran. A child like any other child, full of happiness and innocence, full of life and wonder, but today she was not be seen. It is amazing how many people didn't notice, how many people would stop on their way to work or smile as she ran past, how many people never gave it a second thought. '''These were Young Hikari's thoughts as she sat over the Body of her Dead father, her small hands holding one of his large ones, she had shed no tears. She just stared, unable to comprehend what death really meant, as a Child so young death was not an easy concept to grasp. 'She had awoken, less than an hour ago feeling groggy and sick, like she'd eaten to much and now had a tight tummy ache. She walked and paced, she'd even tried throwing up but nothing helped, she still felt uncomfortable, like something was there that shouldn't be. Her Father had brought her here late last night, the Hokage had been here and few other Shinobi, other than that she could remember nothing and now, her Father lay here dead, she did not understand. Hikari had turned then, leaving her Fathers frail corpse in the dust outside of Konoha, run back to her home and to her Mother. ' 'Nagisa Hyuga sat crying as her daughter burst in breathing heavily, covered in dirt and grass, she'd grabbed her and held her steady and close to her breast her tears never ending. Still Hikari did not understand, still she expected him to wake and still she did not cry. Not a single tear fell from her eyes as she stared at her mother and Brother crying, just confusion, discomfort and hurt.' 'From this day Hikari had been fully integrated into the ANBU and was forced on missions and pushed into tough training by various Sensei's, she did not mind.' 'As Hikari grew she learned the truth of her Father that fateful night, how he had become to old and weak, what a Jinchuriki was and why he was gone. She cursed the Nine Tailed Beast that now resided in her, she cursed it every night, but she did not curse her Father. Unable to carry the burden himself he had entrusted it to her, to Hikari to carry for him to protect and keep safe for the sake of the Village and their Family, she would not let him down.' 'Chapter Three: ANBU' ''Life is so fleeting, trust is so little and honor is barely existent, the frail husks of Shinobi society lay like wastelands upon the vast dirt of this Shinobi World. As we all fight one another to gain power we forget what true power is as our eyes glisten with the blood of our foes. The beauty of the world is lost and all that is left is the ugliness of greed, the ugliness of man. - UzumakiHikari 'The trees flashed past creating an almost green wall either side of Hikari as she flew through the forest, slowly making her way back to Konoha. it had been two Months that she'd been away, two months on an extended Mission and to be honest she felt slightly awful. She was 12 now and one of the brightest students amongst the ANBU, not to mention a splendid Genin, at first she'd had trouble getting to know people but it wasn't so bad now. People didn't think she was so weird once they got to know her and even some Hyuga kids had become her friends. '''Since her Fathers death her Family had moved back to the Hyuga residence to be looked after and cared for there. Hikari trained 3 times a week with the Hyuga's using her Byakugan and Gentle Fist techniques. 2 Days a week she studied in Fuinjutsu with a the Uzumaki's of the Village at request of her Father, the other days if not on a mission were spent Training with her Squad and ANBU intensive training. Hikari's life basically consisted of Training and as much as she hated to admit it this Mission had almost been a vacation compared to home. 'She'd become a Rank 3 ANBU and thus also had her own apprentice to train, no doubt he would be waiting for her at the gate, he was extremely troublesome and far to eager to learn. Hikari had refused all and EVERY application to become her apprentice, she had then been stuck with a child from the Academy. She was sure they weren't serious about him becoming an ANBU it was just punishment for her from the Hokage from refusing everyone who asked. ' 'Hikari had become slightly better known in her own Village but still not widely known and she liked to keep it that way, she let her hand slip down to her tummy as she thought about it. The Nine Tails had been passed down in secret for many years, the Jinchuriki never being revealed to people of any Village except the Hokage and their Family, it was important that it was kept a secret. Other Villages did the same and so the Beasts had once again become a weapon to use at everyone's disposal, it made Hikari sick.' 'Final Chapter: Destiny' ''Time passes like wind, like sand between our fingers, its gone in a moment, in a blink of an eye and we never even realize until its to late. We never live each day for what it is and drink in the beauty, peace, serenity. We're to busy focusing on the bad things in life, on complaining. But not here, not in my utopia, in this place I call home I will cherish every day and I will hold fast and protect what I love so that those after me may cherish every day like I have. I will not forget life, I will not let time slip by like a memory, I will hold it to my chest and cherish it like a new born child, I will never get lost in the sea of man. - UzumakiHikari 'Konohagakure was most beautiful in the evening as things went silent and the sun slowly set, as the birds hid away and everyone headed home to their warm houses. Hikari would sit upon the rooftops and look down, watching the Village with her all seeing eyes, smiling at the Children as they followed their parents. She was 17 now, to the day and had grown slightly taller, her hair slightly longer and her eyes slightly brighter, she was beautiful. Elegant like her mother, Brave like her Father and a mixture of traits that many assumed she had developed herself. 'She was smart and resourceful, a now Rank 4 In the ANBU and a Chunin in the Village, she had friends and Family, food and a roof over her head, she couldn't wish for a better life. She held her tummy once again, gently, the beast in her that her Father had entrusted to her, she was not afraid she was humbled and honored. Honored by her Fathers decision and the things he had done and still to this day, she had not shed a tear. ' 'Hikari had convinced herself that tears would only insult her Fathers memory, that instead she should smile because he trusted her he knew she was strong and he trusted her with his secret and his burden. ' '''She was currently a practising advisor to the Hokage and followed her where ever she went if she had to leave the Village or attend a meeting. She also occasionally spent time training the young Academy Students if she needed to, which she quite enjoyed. Hikari had many Childish mannerisms herself and enjoyed the company of Children, to her they were the most precious thing in the entire world. 'Her life still consisted of Training and Missions and she still loved every moment, it was a life she was born into and fit well with, a life that she would never change or take for granted, no matter what.' ''In the Shinobi world many forget themselves and lose what it is to be a true Shinobi, they change the meanings and law to justify their means. they do not live, they simply exist, they are nothing but another pawn being placed in a new game of chess, but I will not be a pawn. I will be pawn to nobody and I will not bow down to the greed of this world, I will keep my head high and never give in, never give up and never let them take me alive. - UzumakiHikari'' Category:Hikari Uzumaki: Training Log Category:RPC